This invention relates to fuel caps, and in particular to a quick fill fuel cap for large vehicles such as trucks, buses having external type fuel tanks.
A common problem with filling fuel tanks is that fuel can easily spill out as a nozzle is being used to fill a tank. For example, the fuel pump nozzle generally has a smaller diameter than the tank fuel valve receptacle opening in which the nozzle is inserted. As fuel is flowing into the tank, the splashing of the fuel within the tank can overspill outside the tank. The resultant exterior spillage can be dangerous due to the combustible volatility of the fuel, as well as be a waste of the valuable fuel being lost and unusable. Current fuel spills require extensive cleanup steps to comply with EPA(Environmental Protection Agency) type regulations such as pouring absorption materials on the fuel spill itself, collecting absorption material and spilled fuel, and properly disposing of it in accordance with the EPA type regulations. Additionally, the fuel spills can damage surrounding vehicle paint, and further stain clothing as well as cause other problems. Still furthermore, the small diameter of the nozzle allows noxious and dangerous fumes to escape around the nozzle as the nozzle is being used to fill the tank. Additionally, when tanks are being filled it is normal for the cap to be totally removed from the tank, which can result in the user either or both forgetting to replace the cap cover or losing the cap cover. Clearly, driving a vehicle without fuel cap covers is unsafe and dangerous to the drivers and passengers of the vehicles, the vehicle itself, and surrounding vehicles.
In the past, automobiles have used a no spill type cap cover. However, the automobile caps have bottom plug portions with exterior facing threads that insert into the mouth of the tank valve receptacle. Automobiles almost always use their fuel caps within a protected compartment that usually has a fuel cover for protecting the fuel cap. These automobile caps would be useless with exterior fuel tanks on large vehicles such as trucks, and buses. The exterior fuel tanks on the truck and large vehicles have no protected compartment, and must have a large enough and durable cap that can be used to both close off access to the fuel and be protected from the elements. Thus, the automobile caps are too small and not durable enough to be used with the large fuel receptacle ports on exterior tanks of large vehicles such as trucks, and buses. The size and dimensions of automobile fuel caps could create potentially dangerous conditions if the small automobile fuel cover falls off the exterior tanks.
The primary objective of the invention is to provide a fuel cap for external fuel tanks on vehicles such as straight trucks, and buses that prevents or reduces fuel spillage while the tank is being filled.
The secondary objective of the invention is to provide a fuel cap for external fuel tanks on vehicles such as trucks, and buses that prevents or reduces fumes from being released while the tanks is being filled.
The third objective of the invention is to provide a fuel cap for external fuel tanks on vehicles such as trucks and buses that does not need to be removed when the tanks are being filled with fuel.
The fourth objective of the invention is provide a fuel cap for use with fuel tanks on straight type trucks and buses that prevents fuel spills when the cap is left off or comes off when not properly replaced after filling the tank. By preventing fuel spills with the novel fuel cap, the extensive cleanup and disposal type statutory requirements for spilt fuel can be avoided.
A preferred embodiment has a multi-part cap assembly with a lid portion attached to a main housing with a sealing gasket therebetween, and fasteners such as screws attaching the parts together. A hinge biased closed retractable door in the lid portion is sized large enough to barely allow for a fuel nozzle tip to be inserted into the assembly. An O-ring further allows for the assembly to be sealed against and to lock to a fuel receptacle opening on a fuel tank. An enlarged cavity inside of the assembly allows for the cap assembly to catch spills before the fuel can spill outside the assembly. The cap assembly can be elongated to act as an extender to allow fuel to reach the fuel tank without having the fuel nozzle touch the receptacle opening to the fuel tank.
Further objects and advantages of this invention will be apparent from the following detailed description of a presently preferred embodiment which is illustrated schematically in the accompanying drawings.